Naruto Fanon Wiki:Application policy
This is Naruto Fanon Wiki's official policy concerning applying for certain abilities/usage of certain articles on this site. Invention of the Policy Prior to the invention of the Application Policy, certain creations within the Narutoverse had been abused in power, and/or overused. To prevent the unoriginality and “enforce” creativity from the community, the Application Policy has been adopted to the site. Acknowledged, this policy has a two-side effect upon the users about the freedom of creativity they have been given. However, the Application Policy exists to the aforementioned to bring out the originality and creativity from the community. And so, exists, to improve the quality of the content of articles and rarity of certain creations of the Narutoverse. What do I have to apply for? The following techniques/articles requires a user to apply before they can use it freely; * Rare or nearly exterminated clans ** ** ** ** ** ** and Descendants * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Rare Kekkei Genkai/Kekkei Tōta ** ** ** ** * Restricted Canon Tools ** *** *** *** *** *** ** * Restricted Canon Techniques This list is subject to change. What if I create my own version? Because of the multitudes of fan fictions on our site, it is common for users to create their own kekkei genkai, dōjutsu, and even tailed beasts. It is also common to make user-specific canon kekkei genkai, tailed beasts (i.e., Shukaku (Ash), or other such articles (ie., Sage Mode (Ten Tails). While it is okay to create these articles, if it is on the list above, then you must apply before creating your own. But what about fanon kekkai genkai, relation to a canon character, etc.? The following list is a list you must apply for, before creating them, even if they’re your own unique ideas; * Fanon Kekkei Genkai (+2 nature transformations/some other genetic ability) * Fanon Kekkei Tōta (+3 nature transformations) * Fanon Dōjutsu (ie., Taifugan) * Fanon Tailed Beasts (ie., Myōbu)(This also applies to beasts that are similar to tailed beasts, either in power or function.) * Fanon Sage Mode variants (ie., Toad Sage Mode, Snake Sage Mode, Slug Sage Mode, etc.) * Transplanted Dōjutsu/Genetic material (ie., How Kakashi has a Sharingan despite not being an Uchiha Clan member, or Madara possessing Senju and Uchiha DNA) * Fanon Versions of Canon Characters (ie., Madara Uchiha) * Fanon Characters with Relations to Canon Characters (ie., Ryun Uchiha is the grandson of Madara Uchiha) * Fanon Clans with Relations to Canon Clans (ie., how the Uzumaki Clan is related to the Senju Clan) My application was denied — Now what? If your application is denied by a Kage (sysop), there is one thing you cannot do, and that is ignore them and use the power/article anyways. There is an option you do have, however; * Rework your idea. Just because it was denied doesn't mean it was necessarily a terrible idea. The main reason an application gets denied is because it doesn't make current sense in the Narutoverse. A good route to take would be to mull your idea over, perhaps with the admin that denied it, or in the with other users, to better develop it. Once done, apply again, and your chances will be better. Note to all sysops In regards to all aspects of this policy, personal opinions (such as "this character is powerful enough already", or "I don't like this user") should not be taken into consideration when approving or denying articles. After all, the application system is meant to have a fair opportunity to out your creativity and originality, and creativity is not meant to be ignored by your opinion. Remember, despite the aforementioned, we are trying to cut down on the amount of “junk” reasons for having characters running around with all these super powers, it is not your fan fiction and thus, not your place to decide what is too powerful, and what isn’t. Our job is to preserve the sense of creativity, and so, your job, is to be an unbiased judge, to deem, what makes sense, logically, within Narutoverse; in other words – is it possible? Or is it not? * Each sysop should be paroling the applications regularly, as no user should have to wait more than THREE (officially) days to get an application judged and approved. ** Depending on the sysop, it is possible that the duration before it is judged, may be extended. This has to be readable “on paper”. * When approving or denying an application, use either the or template in the appropriate section on the application. Not only will these templates convey your message, it will also automatically appropriately categorize and archive the application. All that will be left for you to do is protect it. Where do I find these applications? * All applications relevant to this policy can be found [[Naruto Fanon Wiki:Applications|'here']]. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block